Let Me Be Here for You
by Makorrian316
Summary: Starfire is depressed and Robin is starting to notice. Can he figure out what exactly is going on. And will he be able to help her. To save her. Warning: Depressing themes: cutting and mention of suicide.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have written stories along this topic before and don't call me creepy or crazy! I just love this topic because I find it really heart touching when A guy helps that girl he loves through something as serious as this, or when the guy saves the girl 'from herself'.

STARFIRE IS WAY OOC. You were warned! :D enjoy!

Starfire sat alone, in the middle of the Teen Titans living room. Consumed in darkness because it was well after two in the morning. The only light she had came from the full moon, through the glass windows. The small amount of light was just enough to make the blade of her knife twinkle in her delicate hands. He silver, metal arm bands were resting next to her on the couch cushion. Leaving her wrists and forearms exposed. Her scars were visible to her green eyes. The jagged white lines screamed at her. They wanted out. They wanted their release.

Without any further thoughts she brought the blade down to her arm and made thick visible lines of scarlet appear. she used her purple skirt of apply pressure to the wound, seeing as she had forgotten the paper towels. She sighed to herself. She knew that this wasn't healthy, and she knew that eventually someone was going to find out. She was so confused and sad. And worst of all she didn't know why. She knew she should tell one of her wonderful friends. But she didn't want any of them to think badly of her. She knew that harming one's self was frowned upon. But it helped her cope.

The bleeding eventually stopped and she just sat there, lost in her confusing thoughts. Not even thinking that ANYONE would be up at this time.

"Starfire?" She herd a husky voice say from behind her. His voice startled her so bad that she almost lost her grip on the weapon. She herd his footsteps begin to advance in on her and she quickly his the pocket knife from his view by placing it inside her belt.

She felt the couch move underneath her and she could tell that Robin was now sitting next to her. She almost slapped herself in the head as the realization set in. She forgot to put her armbands back on! Robin picked up one of the silver bracelets and looked at her. She quickly hid her fore-arm from his sight and greeted him.

"Robin! What on Earth are you doing up so late?" She tried her best to sound collected, but it was quite hard, considering the circumstances. The boy wonder gave a light chuckle.

"I think you mean early. And I could ask you the same question". His mask shifted upward and she could tell he was raising his eye brow in a questioning way, at her. She shrugged and attempted to appear nonchalant.

"I just, couldn't sleep is all. What about you? Why are you up so, _early"_. Robin slightly grinned at her repetition of his words and shrugged as she just had.

"Same". They both fell into science for a moment and Robin noticed that something seemed off about her. Even though she didn't show it her normal happy-as-can-be aura wasn't, _there_. He mentally reminded himself that it was the middle of the night but he _still _felt that something was wrong, and he decided to ask her. He placed her arm decoration on the sofa and asked her.

"Star, is everything okay?" Starfire momentarily froze at the unexpected question but recovered from the shock _very _quickly and smiled to her worried friend.

"Of course friend Robin! Everything is wonderful!" But he smile did not last very long. She could not convincingly lie to him. He laid his hand gently on her shoulder and slightly tugged, urging her to look at him. And she complied. Her bright green orbs staring into his masked face.

"You know you don't have to lie to me. Talk to me, Star. Let me be here for you", he brushed his fingers along her warm cheek. She sighed and pulled slightly away from the boy.

"There is not much to tell friend Robin".

"But you're obviously upset, Starfire. There is something bothering you, I can tell. Just tell me what it is". She turned away from him, feeling wary about telling him her true emotions, and the reasons they were there.

"That is true. But truthfully _I_ do not understand why I am sad." She said. She didn't want to look at him but he gently forced her to turn around.

"There doesn't always have to be reasoning behind everything that you're feeling".

"But I do not feel normal! This is not okay!" She insisted. "I fear I may be suffering from what your people call 'depression'. And- and I fear it is bad. " He gave his friend a small reassuring smile.

"Star, if you were depressed we would work through that. But even if you were it would be minor. Depression is only bad when it leads to harmful thoughts or actions." He explained to her. And she suddenly felt very afraid that the truth was going to come out. She went stone cold and as rigid as a rock. And he shifted his mask at her. "What are you not telling me? _Is it_ bad?" He asked the red head who was sitting next to him.

"What? Oh of course not! I was just in shock that some people would actually commit such horrible acts." She said quickly and rose from her seat, grabbing her arm bands in the process. "Well I am very tired so I will see you in the morning! Goodnight!" And she left the room as fast as she could, locking herself in her own.

Robin sighed to himself. He was now very suspicious of his friend. Could she be doing something harmful to herself? He was defiantly aware now, and he was going to keep an eye on her.

A/N: I'll post the next chapter soon! Like tomorrow or next day LATEST :D hope you all liked it.

Will Robin find out? Will Starfire resort to suicide?

Any suggestions that you have of future chapters please let me know! I am planning to make this a 3/4 CHAPtER STORY, but if I get any good idea's I would be happy to extend it :D

ANY IDEA"S FOR A NEW TITLE?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I did a little research on Starfire and it turns out, after she was sold to be a slave, she was raped and she got her flight and star bolts as a result of being a test subject to an experiment. So that's why she's cutting herself, because of the memories.

When morning came starfire felt like a complete mess. The nightmares had her tossing and turning all night. To add to the memories that were plaguing her, she felt like hitting herself for being so careless when Robin walked into the room. She was sitting in the living room for gods sake! Someone was bound to walk in!

She didn't leave her room for breakfast with her team members. She didn't want to see Robin, and frankly she didn't feel like eating. When she tried to close her eyes to get a few minutes of peaceful sleep all she could see were _them_. The men who defiled her.

Starfire squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to push the memory from her mind. But it didn't help. She could still hear her screams and their laughs echoing. She moved her body so she was perched on the edge of her round bed. Her elbows were resting on her knees and her face was buried in her palms.

She herd a knock on her door, followed by Robin's voice, "Starfire?" He asked through the thick metal. When she didn't respond he attempted to open her door, only to find it locked. He lightly banged on the door, "Starfire. Starfire let me in".

She slowly stood up and made her way to the door. Starfire cracked the door only slightly, keeping her eyes casted downward. "Yes friend Robin?"

His mask shifted as result of him raising an eyebrow.

"Um, Star, aren't you gonna come out for breakfast? Cyborg made waffles" he said.

"Oh. No thank you Robin. I am not hungry right now." Starfire told him, trying to make her voice sound happy and not suspicious.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Robin asked her his voice taking a serious tone.

"But, we are talking now. Are we not?" Starfire asked him, looking up slightly confused.

Robin chuckled lightly, "I meant could I talk to you in private, not just through the door and standing in the hallway". He explained and she shifted uncomfortably.

"I, I am not sure, I wish to be alone right now" Starfire said as she began to close to door. But Robin was quicker and pushed it open and took a step inside her room. He stepped around her.

The Tamaranean held her arms uncomfortably and silently prayed that he would turn and leave.

He sighed and took a step closer to her. Robin grasped her forearms, making Starfire tense up. He made a mental note of her odd reaction.

"I'm worried about you Star" he admitted to her.

She was shocked at his confession and pulled her arms away from him. "I am fine, Robin. There is no need to worry for me. I am sorry I have been troubling you."

"Starfire just tell me what's bothering you! Tell me what's going on so I can help you instead of sitting around worrying!" He moved in to hug her but she didn't respond to the contact.

"Will you talk to me?" He asked her, grasping her face delicately with his gloved hands.

She hesitated before nodding, eyes cast downwards and he led her over to sit on the side of her bed. She took a deep breath to keep from falling apart.

"It's bad" she said in a voice smaller than a whisper.

"Huh?"

"It's bad!" she yelled, bursting into hysterics, "it just happened, I-I couldn't help it! It hurt! I couldn't stop! I couldn't! I was powerless. There was nothing I could do! I'm sorry. _It hurts._" When she said the last two words she started sobbing.

"Star! Star it's okay! Calm down" Robin said as he pulled the hysterical girl into his arms.

While Starfire was crying into his chest he began to think about what she had just blurted.

'What did she mean by she _couldn't help it_. What made her feel _powerless? _What _couldn't she stop?_ And above all, what did she mean by _it's bad?_

When Starfire calmed down and pulled away she mumbled, "sorry, I did not mean for that to happen".

Robin shook his head, "don't worry about it".

Starfire looked away from him again, "so, I suppose you would like me to explain, yes?" Robin nodded.

She sighed, "what would you like me to explain first?"

"What did you mean by 'it's bad'?" He asked her, concern for her laced into his voice.

"Do you remember our conversation last night?" He nodded.

"Do you remember what you told me about depression?" He bit his lip slightly, trying to remember _exactly _what he had told her.

"You told me that depression is minor and I could be easily helped through it. _Because _it would have been minor. Harmful thoughts or actions would be considered, bad" she said whispering the last word.

Robin's eyes widened under his mask. "So you've been thinking about suicide or self- harm?" He asked her carefully.

She looked down at her hands debating on how she should tell him that they were actions and not just thoughts.

Trying not to have a second thought, Starfire unclasped both of her silver arm bands and removed them from her arms.

Starfire didn't look at his face as her cuts and scars were visible.

Robin couldn't believe want she was showing him.

"wha-? Why, Starfire?" She clutched her arms to her chest and shook her head back and forth, trying to clear the fog.

"You can't do this Star! This isn't something that we can take lightly! You're cutting yourself!" Robin only slightly yelled at her. He was beside himself. _Why _was she doing this?

"I know that" she hissed angrily at him.

"Why do you do it?" He asked her.

"I- it's complicated."

"I have time." He told her with an attempt to smile.

She sighed. "My life on Tameran was short lived. My sister loved to cause trouble between our enemy planet. One day they were going to attack us, but my father (A/N: from the comics) proposed a truce." She paused.

"Which was?" He encouraged her to continue.

"Me. The truce was based on the grounds that I were to not return to Tameran and that I would serve as a slave till I died." She took in a shaky breath, finding the will to continue.

Robin grabbed her hand and squeezed, wanting to give her strength.

"I was on that planet for six years. The torture I endured was horrific. One day I was raped by member's of the Citadel who were under Blackfire's command." A tear fell down her cheek as she continued.

Robin wanted to interrupt her. He wanted to start screaming in rage and he wanted to demolish the nearest wall. But he stayed still and put a cap on his anger. For Starfire's sake, he told himself.

"I fought back and ended up killing them. But as a result I was sentenced to death and Blackfire was the one who had ordered my execution." Stafire told him.

Robin's teeth were clenched and his hands were balled up into fists at his side.

"Before my death sentence could be carried out the planet was attacked and both me and my sister war captured by an advanced race of sadistic scientists. " She said.

"My sister and I became subjects of cruel experiments. They abused our natural ability to absorb solar energy by bombarding them with experimental energy with out mercy. They were trying to determine how much energy our bodies could absorb before we would overload and explode." She hated how this memory haunted her.

Robin was beyond angry now. He wanted to find these people and kill them himself. How could anyone ever do this to her?

"I received my star bolts and my ability to fly as a result of the over exposure to the radiation. We survived the initial tests, and I used my star bolts to escape. I then freed my sister. Even after everything she had done to me, she was still my sister."

Robin couldn't believe how kind she was to her sister. After everything his Star had to go through because of her.

"But, after I freed her she attacked me and escaped while I was recaptured. I eventually escaped again and found my way to Earth, and I got to meet the Titans." She ended her story with a small smile, hoping to lighten the mood. Which she knew was not likely to happen.

Robin was in pure emotional shock. He was so angry and sad for her. He reached up and touched her face.

"I didn't know, Star. I'm so sorry," he said sincerely.

Starfire nodded, "that is why I cut myself, Robin. It takes the pain away. Sometimes I feel so horrible, as if I do not want to even be alive."

Robin had just learned her horrible backstory and that she was cutting and now he was learning that she sometimes felt the urge to kill herself. He never knew how much he didn't know about her.

He cupped his fingers under her chin, "look at me, Star." She looked at him, "you can't do this anymore. I'm going to help you. But you have to promise me that you won't hurt yourself. Please."

She pulled away from him. "I cannot keep a promise that I cannot keep." She stated before standing.

He stood with her, "Starfire, I'm going to help you. But you have to tell me that you won't cut anymore."

She looked at him with sad, tortured green eyes. "I cannot make a promise I do not _want _to keep. This is how I cope."

He looked at her, "this isn't a healthy way to manage, Star! I can _help you_."

"This _is _how I manage, Robin. And I do not wish to change that." She looked away from him. "We should join our friends. They will become curious of our absence if we do not."

She walked out of her room and Robin followed. He didn't care how she felt about it. He was going to get her to stop. Whatever it takes.

A/N: This is Starfire's actual backstory ^.^ with maybe, a small adjustment here and there.

What do you think? :) I read and appreciate every review.

ALMOST 1,800 words! :D


End file.
